


Draconem

by CerysKitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cyclonus and Tailgate are dragons and they have sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not even transforming dragons they are legit dragons you have been warned, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerysKitty/pseuds/CerysKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Tailgate as dragons.</p><p>Tailgate wonders why Cyclonus kicked him from their cave, so tries to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draconem

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, myself and Kashi were talking about dragonformer Cyclonus and Tailgate shagging. You know, as you do. And then she started drawing a pic, and I wrote a fic, and now her pic is done I can finally uh.. post this I guess...
> 
> I feel that I should warn that they're like, properly animalistic dragons, so that's where the consent issues lie.
> 
> The picture for this can be found on Kashi's blog here~: http://uniformsharksmut.tumblr.com/image/98579397174
> 
> (also do I get the prize for the absolute worst title to ever exists because jfc I literally can't think of anything better right now weh)

Tailgate huddled at the entrance of their shared den, belly flat to the earth as he crept close enough to just peer inside, not that he could see much in the gloom. It had been like this for several days, and he was thankful that Cyclonus had kicked him out whilst the weather was still warm, though as nice as sleeping under the stars was, it was getting lonely. He still didn’t know what he’d done wrong either, and he’d just been napping peacefully when Cyclonus had abruptly picked him up, tossed him outside and growled lowly when he’d made an attempt to go back in.

But it really was getting lonely out here. 

He crept closer still, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness until he could see the rough outline of the larger dragon’s tail, only the tip visible from where he’d concealed himself around a large rock formation. Tentatively, he crawled towards their nest, though stilled when Cyclonus’ tail stopped twitching, and readied himself to flee if the other was as displeased as the last time he’d tried to return. A low rumble was his only warning, and he answered it with a submissive chirp, hoping to somehow get back into the other’s good graces, but instead he found himself stumbling and tripping when Cyclonus suddenly lurched into view and came pacing towards him, obviously displeased.

The smaller dragon flailed as he tried to get away, wings franticly trying to get him in the air, not that it would do any good in the enclosed space, and he managed to get back to the mouth of their cave with barely a scratch, save for the warning nip Cyclonus had delivered to his ankle in his haste to flee. With Tailgate pushed back out, Cyclonus just huffed and turned to go back, tail swinging aggressively as he returned to their nest.

Well, tomorrow was another day, and Tailgate would try again.

~~~~~

In the end it took two more tries before Cyclonus finally relented and let Tailgate as close as their nest, though any triumph the smaller dragon might have felt quickly dissolved when he saw how weary the other looked. His scales looked beautiful and his eyes shone brightly enough, but he merely slumped on his side, head on the earth as he glared at the approaching intruder, and the miserable huff of smoke he puffed through his nose was nothing like his usual displays of displeasure.

And now that Tailgate was close enough, he realised the strange scent, one he’d dismissed a while ago, was clogging the air, emanating from the glowering dragon hunkered in their nest.

He crept forward, wings and head low, until he was able to nudge his nose against Cyclonus’, and he briefly flicked his tongue against the other’s jaw, asking forgiveness for whatever he’d done wrong, as well permission to cuddle in closer. The permission was granted, though quite reluctantly, and Tailgate chirped happily as he scooted around to be able to lay side by side.

Tailgate’s happy chirping was cut off though, when he saw what had Cyclonus in such a mood.

Cyclonus’ spike, erect and fully unsheathed, fell between his hind legs, and judging by the awkward way he was laying, it was causing him some discomfort. Tailgate found himself moving closer, curiosity overriding any sort of sense; he’d only seen his own spike once before, and that had been alarming until Cyclonus had dismissed it as nothing to worry about, and thankfully it had retracted by itself fairly quickly. This however, didn’t look nearly as harmless, and as Tailgate shuffled closer, the warning rumble from Cyclonus’ throat only got louder.

The rumble kept getting louder, until Tailgate nudged at the hot length, at which point Cyclonus cut off with a startled choke.

The small dragon paid no mind to Cyclonus’ odd noises as he continued to explore the spike in front of him, firstly by nuzzling and nosing, and then, when he felt a little braver, he drew an experimental lick across it, completely unprepared for Cyclonus’ large hind legs to kick at the ground. Casting a look over his shoulder, he realised he was being watched, the others eyes glazed as he stared at Tailgate’s own behind.

It clicked suddenly, and Tailgate realised he’d seen this all before in the various other species roaming the wilds. Mating. Though he was certain he wasn’t able to produce eggs himself, but it looked like that didn’t matter so much to Cyclonus at the moment. Slowly he turned back to the spike in front of him, eyes wandering over it’s ridged length before he ducked back down to lick again, tongue flicking and dipping across as he traced everything he could, and there was honestly a lot to reach. He was certain his own spike hadn’t been anywhere near so large, even accounting for their difference in size.

As he ducked lower, to lick at the base of the spike, coating the large knot in saliva, Tailgate belatedly realised that he was presenting himself to Cyclonus, rear in the air with his tail slightly to the side, and when he realised what he was doing he made a more conscious effort to show off. Wriggling slightly, he hunched his front down lower to the ground, and whined when after a while Cyclonus didn’t even kick his legs much anymore. He wasn’t doing it wrong, surely...

In a move which startled the younger dragon, Cyclonus was suddenly moving, no longer spread in their nest but behind him, nose snorting hot air at Tailgate’s rear before he could even realise what was going on. He made to move, but stopped when a warning growl came from behind him, and instead he tried to stay as still as possible, whilst also craning his head around to see what was happening. From the corner of one eye he could make out Cyclonus clawing at the earth behind him, strong talons flexing before he nudged back at Tailgate’s rear, tongue darting out to lick over his sheath, where his spike was now stirring in interest. It didn’t take long before his spike was pushing out, and while the tongue against his sheath had felt nice, the wet, rasping licks over his spike was something else entirely, and he pushed back, whining desperately for more. 

Cyclonus was able to cover the entire length of his spike easily with one long lick, and he dragged his tongue up past Tailgate’s small knot, to moisten the area surrounding his anus, brushing the tip of his tongue slightly inside. Each time he did so Tailgate jumped, and Cyclonus had to pull him back with a grab at his ankles, tugging him back onto the wet slide of his tongue until Tailgate was mewling, desperate for something he didn’t quite understand, and clawing at the earth himself as a vague sort of pressure built up inside him.

It was another long lick and poke at his  which finally did it, the pressure building up and then finally crashing over him and he gave a strangled yelp with the release, his body trembling slightly as a pleasurable feeling seemed to ripple over him, and he whined when Cyclonus continued to lick at him, another small shock of pleasure with each touch.

He sagged forward slightly, pulling away a fraction to try and collect himself, but with that small movement Cyclonus nipped at his hind leg, and as Tailgate squeaked at the admonishment, the other shifted, moving to cover and loom over him, pressing his own large chest down over Tailgate until the smaller dragon was crouched, pinned chest down with his rear in the air. He could move his hind legs enough, though Cyclonus rumbled when he wriggled too much, and he trilled nervously at the situation, vaguely aware of what was going on, though still unsure as to why, especially when he was unable to produce a clutch. He didn’t have much time to wonder though, as the second Cyclonus felt they’d settled enough, he was moving again, hunching over to rub his spike against Tailgate’s rear, and the smaller dragon instinctively moved his tail to the side and up, draping it over Cyclonus’ own tail to allow him easier movement.

He rutted against him, the larger spike’s ridges catching and scraping on his underbelly and smaller spike, and he whined needily when he felt the same stirring inside again, suddenly even more desperate for Cyclonus’ touch. Experimentally, he twitched his own hips up into the next thrust, and though it didn’t seem to do much, the appreciative nuzzle at his neck made him do it again and again. Just when he’d thought he’d settled into the pattern of movement, Cyclonus moved once more, angling this time in a way which jabbed his stiff spike at the damp  at the base of his tail, and with a little more fidgeting Cyclonus managed to get it positioned just right, that the next thrust caused the pointed spike head to pierce him , the both of them stilling instantly.

It didn’t feel as nice as the attention to his spike had, but Cyclonus wasn’t giving him much choice and Tailgate trusted him, so despite the discomfort, he only whimpered a little as he lay prone, awaiting the next movement. Cyclonus for his part was breathing heavily now, the hot breath from his open mouth blasting just above Tailgate’s head, and the heat and stench in the small place was making Tailgate’s senses cloud, his awareness focussing predominantly on the feelings in his body, and of Cyclonus above him.

There was a moment of relief as Cyclonus pulled out slightly, only to be dashed when the larger dragon pushed forward, forcing his spike inside slowly, much to Tailgate’s distress as the sudden pain became overwhelming. Shrieking he tried to pull away, only for the other to growl and cover him further, moving his front legs to pin his wings and stop the smaller dragon thrashing in a bid to escape. The pressure of the spike inside was unrelenting, pushing and stretching him painfully, and on the occasional shift backwards, the ridges caught and pulled, until Tailgate was warbling weakly, pleading as he weakly scratched at the ground, and he found himself unable to see at all through the pained tears welling in his eyes. 

Eventually, the painful push stopped, Cyclonus thankfully stopping before forcing his knot inside as well, and Tailgate lay whimpering, prone beneath him as they both adjusted. After another pitiful warble, Cyclonus bent his head down, assessing the younger dragon before he began to lick up the stray tears, grooming him like he used to as a hatchling, until the whimpers died off and Tailgate managed to relax a little. The licks and nuzzle continued over his head and down his neck, and eventually Tailgate found himself purring, leaning into the soft touches despite the ache in his rear.

With a soft lick over his crest, Cyclonus moved slightly, pulling back and moving forward a fraction, and though it ached, Tailgate was pleased when it didn’t hurt quite as much as before. More licking, and more soft movements, and when Cyclonus saw Tailgate wasn’t going to try and run, he moved again, unpinning his wings and allowing him to push up to rest on his forelegs. A nuzzle to his neck, and he pulled out further, soothing the slight whine with more licks, until eventually, he was able to rock steadily with minimal complaint from the dragon beneath him.

And Tailgate was surprised to find that the ridges, although initially painful, were now rubbing gently, stimulating within him and he realised the strange coil of arousal was returning, stiffening his spike once more, and it was another shocked yelp of surprise when he climaxed unexpectedly again, the rough rubbing of the other’s spike obviously more pleasurable than he realised.

This time when he returned from the foggy post-climax feeling, Cyclonus was grunting, pushing harder and faster now that he was able to, with the channel of the smaller dragon more relaxed after his climax, and Tailgate braced himself when the thrusts became erratic, pushing back against Cyclonus less he push him into  the ground.

Cyclonus climaxed with a roar, his wings unfurling to cover them both, and he dipped his head to bite against Tailgate’s neck, bruising and drawing blood, not that the other noticed; the small dragon was too caught up with the sudden explosion of fluid within him, filling him and pushing past Cyclonus’ spike, to spill to the ground below, the scent heavy in the air. The sudden amount of fluid seemed to make the glide of his huge spike much easier, and it was only with slight effort that Cyclonus forced his knot inside, the deep ridges flaring automatically to stop any more fluid leaking, and as a precaution to stop the other escaping. Tailgate could only whimper, suddenly feeling uncomfortably full, though when he tried to pull slightly they both hissed in displeasure, the flared ridges tying them to each other fully until they naturally relaxed back down.

After a few panting breaths, it became obvious that Cyclonus wasn’t going to be withdrawing any time soon, and Tailgate tried to settle down as comfortably as he could, resting his head on his front paws as he shifted his back legs into a more comfortable position. The movement seemed to prompt Cyclonus out of a daze, and with a soft snort he shifted them awkwardly to lie, his bulk mostly covering the younger dragon while they were still locked together. Much to Tailgate’s glee, Cyclonus unfurled a large wing to cover his new mate, much as he used to when he was a hatchling, and the smaller dragon gave a sleepy chirp as he settled down, instinctively trying to get a little sleep before cyclonus undoubtedly woke him for a repeated mating.


End file.
